goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
AVGN revives Kyle Justin and Mike Matei / Skeens Gets Grounded BIG TIME
AVGN revives Kyle Justin and Mike Matei / Skeens Gets Grounded BIG TIME is a GoAnimate/grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 22nd 2019 Cast Skeens-Brian Skeens' Dad-Simon The Angry Video Game Nerd, Mike Matei, PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster-Young guy Kyle Justin, Brutalmoose, ProJared-Joey Pat the NES Punk, Satchbag-Eric IrateGamer-Paul Caddicarcus-Brian Scarfulhu-Eric Yungtown-Brian The Completionist-Wiseguy Jimmy Whetzel-Young Guy BalrogtheMaster-Joey Nostalgia Critc-Kidaroo Shane (DidYouKnow Gaming)-Young Girl Transcript AVGN: (in his real voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!' (normal voice) I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SKEENS ALWAYS KILLING INCIDENTS LIVES INCLUDING MY FRIENDS KYLE JUSTIN AND MIKE MATEI FOR THROWING HIM INTO THE SUN. THIS HAS TO ENDS NOW. NOW I AM REVIVING KYLE JUSTIN AND MIKE MATEI WITH THIS LEVEL UP MUSHROOM KNOW MATTER WHAT. Pat, can you take care you of my friends for me, I am going to revive them both. Pat the NES Punk: OK. '(at the cemetery) AVGN: This level up mushroom will come in handy. (After being revived) Kyle Justin: James, thank you for reviving us. Mike Matei: Thank you James, You are the best ever! AVGN: You're welcome honey. Kyle Justin: Oh no, It's Skeens. Skeens: F***ing Nerd, for the love of god, how dare you, I've thought Kyle Justin and Mike Matei is gone forever. AVGN: NO, NOT THIS TIME. I TOLD YOU DO NOT KILL MY FRIENDS KYLE AND MIKE EVER AGAIN, AND NOW YOU THREW HIM INTO THE SUN YOU F****ING COWARD SON OF A B****. NOW STOP KILLING INCIDENTS LIVES OR ELSE THEY WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. ALSO YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE. Skeens: Wait, why I'm not welcome here. AVGN: This is the Kostaverse, and you supposed to be at the Recessverse right. Skeens: Well I have to tell you the truth? Mike Matei: What is it? Skeens: I use the Multiverse ship to explore anywhere in the universes. AVGN: (Kidaroo's voice) OH MY GOD, HOW DARE YOU TELL US THE TRUTH OF THE MULTIVERSE SHIP, THAT'S IT, I WILL CALL YOUR FATHER. OH WAIT, HERE COMES YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW. (The car arrives) Skeens' Dad: Greg, how dare you go to the cemetery and get revenge on The Angry Video Game Nerd for reviving Kyle Justin and Mike Matei. And like James said, stop killing incident lives. Skeen: Wait, why his first name was James. AVGN: My real name is James D. Rolfe. Skeens' Dad: Correct, that means, your grounded for 4 weeks with no computer. And later on, Video Gamers and his rival Nostalgia Critic will come down here to teach you a lesson. Skeens: No (x15). Skeen's Dad: Too bad. Text: Later that night. Skeens' Dad: The visitors are here to see you. AVGN: Skeens, like I said before, we told you not to kill people, because you throw Kyle and Mike into sun, and because it was mass murder. Kyle Justin: I agree with my friend. Mike Matei: We told you not to make interference, or otherwise, we will sue you and your friends as well as Phineas T. Ratchet to stop murdering incidents lives. Pat the NES Punk: First you Insulted King Bob in the Recessverse, beaten up Mikey, flushed Gretchen's handheld computer Galileo down the toilet, made a grounded video out of Mikey, said a bad word to other people, drew an ugly picture of Miss Finster and more we hate your ideas. IrateGamer: I agree with Pat! And why do you think you are in the wrong universe instead of here to kill Kyle Justin and Mike Matei like that, it's not important. PeanutButterGamer: Yeah, that was very unnecessary to do so. Brutalmoose: I agree with Austin. Caddicarcus: Now we need to increased more multiverse security, including lock down both multiverses. Scarfulhu: Yes, if you ever dare to kill my son one more time, you will get executed and your naughty friends including Phineas T. Ratchet until further notice. yungtown: I agree with my husband Scarfulhu. ProJared: You have gone too far! SpaceHamster: You should be ashamed of yourself The Completionist: You the worst kid ever for being bully and having mass murder. Satchbag: You will not play with friends like Gelman, Lawson and Mundy ever again. Jimmy Whetzel: You are such a coward for tattling TJ's friends. BalrogtheMaster: And you are the most wanted person that I ever met Nostalgia Critic: I hate you scumbag. Skeens: Oh Critic, you just whomp. Nostalgia Critic: Excuse Me, how dare you say I whomp, and now you made me mad. AVGN: That's it, we are giving you punishments right now. Kyle Justin: You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, The Wiggles, Dora the Explorer, Bob the Builder, Baby Jake. Mike Matei: You will play educational video games like Madeline Europrean Adventures, Sesame Street games, The Cluefinders, Reader Rabbit, The Oregon Trail, Math Blaster, Big Brain Academy, Super Solvers, Gus Goes to Cybertown, The Amazon Trail, Quest Atlanis, The Magic School Bus games, Tuxmath (GPL), Storybook Weaver, Swamp Gas Visits the United States of America, WolfQuest, Zoombinis, PlaceSpotting, Animal Jam, Bot Colony, Carmen Sandiego series, Chill Manor, Dr. Brain series, Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training, EcoQuest, GCompris (GPL), Genomics Digital Lab, Get Water!, History of Biology game, Immune Attack, Inanimate Alice, InLiving, I.M. Meen, JumpStart, Ko's Journey, Learnalot, Lola Panda, Living Books, Meister Cody, and Number Munchers. Nostalgia Critic: And by the way, I've got a note from Shane from DidYouKnowGaming about your actions. (Critic gives Skeens the note) Shane: Dear Skeens, I am sick and tired of you making death threats against incident lives at risk. You will be forced to watch Baby shows and play your education video games for rest of your life. Your sincerely, Shane from DidYouKnow Gaming. Skeens's Dad: I agree with The Video Gamers and Nostalgia Critic. Now start watching Baby shows and playing your educational video games, or you're grounded until execution. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Trivia On this episode, the quote that AVGN shouts "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" was taking from Schwarzenegger Games episode. Category:2019 videos Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Special Guests Category:Episodes without The Metal Punks Category:Cinemassacre's Adventures